Something to live for
by Jeaniexyz
Summary: A one-shot of what happens when Emma finds Hook after the car accident.


So I'm getting pretty desperate for a scene between Hook and Emma and since we haven't had any for the last 2 episodes I had to make something up in my head. Here's hoping we get something soon and in the meantime hope this one-shot helps with the waiting.

* * *

"There was somebody else here" Emma stated with absolute certainty as she studied the edge of the road and the front bumper of the car. She was no Sherlock Holmes but it didn't take a genius detective to see the trail of blood on the side of the road headed towards the forest and the blood splatters on the bumper. The blood couldn't have possibly come from the driver, or Gold and the brunette. Gold was unscathed, big surprise there and while the brunette was unconscious she had no visible wounds.

She swiveled around to Gold who was hovering over the woman while they waited for an ambulance. "Who else was here Gold?"

"What makes you think there was someone else?"

"Don't play games with me. Answer the question" she growled.

She saw a flash of menace in his eyes before he schooled his features. "No one you have to worry about dearie."

She groaned to herself. If that didn't sound ominous. The last thing she needed was Gold running around half-cocked. She looked towards her parents huddled by the stranger, deep in conversation. "So David, who's the woman?"

"You mean Belle? She's Rumpelstiltskin's girlfriend I suppose."

Emma's draw dropped open. "Gold has a girlfriend?" she hissed not so quietly. "Oh great, Gold has a pretty young thing drooling over him and all I get are ogres wanting to rip my head off and a dumb pirate calling me a useless bean" she muttered to herself. She whipped her head up. "Wait a sec. Archie. Cora. Gold and his girlfriend. Hook!" she exclaimed.

Spying the look on Gold's face she knew she had guessed correctly. Hearing the ambulance sirens coming, she took off towards the forest yelling at David and Mary Margaret to stay with Gold and the stranger.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Emma walked about a mile trying to follow the sporadic trail of blood in the dark before she found what or rather whom she was looking for. He was passed out against a tree from what she could tell.

Running up to his unconscious body, she felt a little panic beginning in the pit of her stomach at the sight of his pale lifeless face. "Oh gawd, Hook!" She cradled his face gently on her lap while she felt around for a pulse. Once she found it, weak but there, she let out a sigh of relief and fumbled in her pocket for her phone to call David and for him to send the ambulance back her way after they dropped off the stranger and Belle.

Once that was done she realized her left hand was sticky and looking at his forehead she realized his cut was still oozing blood. Digging around her jacket pockets, she found a handkerchief and pressed it on the wound and prepared herself to wait. Glancing around everywhere but at him she finally gave in and that's when she realized the handkerchief was actually his scarf, the one he had used to wrap her hand with.

She closed her eyes as if that would magically make the scarf disappear. "Now's not the time to think about why you kept his stupid scarf Emma" she thought.

Hooks's pain filled groan pulled her out of her disturbing reverie. "Hook?" she whispered. He turned his eyes towards her voice. "I'm going to the road to see if I can flag down the paramedics and lead them here. You're going to be ok."

She made a move to get up but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm. For a guy looking on the verge of death he sure had a strong grip. "Don't leave me" he rasped out.

"I'm not going to. Not for long, I just need to"

He cut her off. "Don't leave me again Milah."

Oh shit, Emma thought. He was hallucinating and she didn't know if that was a bad sign or not. "Hook I'm not"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you Milah. I'm sorry you died because of me. I'm sorry I couldn't avenge your death."

Emma was getting increasingly uncomfortable. Where was the cocky son of a bitch that she was used to dealing with? The one she had no problem handling and relished knocking him down a peg or two. His too private confessions and vulnerability tugged at places she didn't want to name. "Hook I'm not Milah and I'm not a priest. Stop with the confessing cause I don't know how to give last rites. Oh and you're not gonna die."

"Forgive me Milah for failing you. But we'll be together soon." He groaned in pain again.

Emma frowned. She leaned down and growled at him, "Stop saying that drama queen, you're not gonna die. Not on my watch."

"I'll do anything you want darling as long as you forgive me. And tell me we'll be together."

Emma sighed. His eyes were highly disturbing. They were looking intently at her as if he could see straight down into her soul but she knew he wasn't even seeing her. Looking around to make sure there were no witnesses to what she was about to do she ran her hands soothingly through his hair and whispered softly, "There's nothing to forgive Killian. It wasn't your fault. And I'll always be with you but you have to live."

He gave her a soft smile that did weird things to her and promptly fell back into unconsciousness. Before she could fly into a panic she heard voices calling out "Sheriff!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

As Emma walked down the hospital corridor, she heard a yell, "Go ahead kill me!"

Oh crap she thought breaking into a run. What now? She was dead tired on her feet and irritable after having to deal with the stranger, Archie, Regina, Cora and Belle situation. She left, figuring her parents could handle it. Quite frankly she's about had it with the Fairytale folks, parents included.

"So why are you going to see Hook then?" her stupid inner voice piped up.

Skidding to a halt outside his door, she drew her gun. "What do you think you're doing Gold?"

He had his ever present cane of mass destruction pressed on Hooks's throat. "That's a stupid question Ms. Swan. Why I'm going to kill him of course" Gold stated calmly.

"I don't think so loverboy. Drop the cane and back away from him." Emma gestured with her gun to emphasize her point.

"This is none of your business. Besides I'd be doing you and this world a favor by getting rid of this vermin."

Emma cocked her head to the side. "Oh really? I suppose after you kill him, you'll commit suicide then?" she snarked at him.

Gold looked at her assessingly and Emma had to stop herself from squirming under his study. "Why do you even care?"

Hook took that moment to taunt Gold, "Come on you coward. Do it!"

"Hook shut up!" Emma interjected.

He ignored her and glared at Gold. "If you don't kill me then rest assured I'm going to kill you the first chance I get."

"No one is killing anyone! Unless it's me doing the killing and I just might be tempted" Emma muttered the last part to herself. "Gold I am telling you one last time. Leave now or I will throw your bony butt in jail and then how will you visit your lady love?"

Gold finally lowered his cane but not before throwing one last shot at Hook, "I see you're still hiding behind a woman's skirt, who's the coward now?" Hook lurched out of the hospital bed or at least he tried too before the pain stopped him and Gold danced out of his reach. Gold for his part stopped in front of her before leaving, "Don't think this is over Sheriff."

Emma gave a sigh of relief and tucked her gun away. Hook was glaring daggers at her.  
"What? Are you stupid? Or do you just have a death wish? You do not play with Gold. In case you haven't noticed, he brought magic here and you have no chance against him."

Something flickered briefly in his eyes and that's when Emma knew the truth. "You do don't you? That's your brilliant plan? To have Gold kill you? So you can be reunited with Milah in some imaginary place? Oh man up. You are not the only person in the world to have ever lost someone they loved!"

Hook grabbed the water glass near his bedside and hurled it at her. "Don't speak of Milah or love to me. You know nothing Swan! What is this? Why do you even care? That savior complex of yours rearing it's ugly head? News flash lassie, you might be the savior of this entire freaking world but you are not mine. You are nothing to me, got that?"

Emma rolled her eyes fed up with everyone by now. "Yeah yeah you're done with me. I'm the dried up bean. Whatever. You should have thought of that before you crashed into my world and my town dragging the wicked witch of Fairytale land here with you. You're not going anywhere until you tell me where Cora is and what her plans are. And then if you want to die? Kindly do it outside Storybrook's boundaries. I do not want the added headache of dealing with paperwork your dead body would bring."

Hook let out a nasty chuckle. "That is what you're after? Info on Cora? I'll be happy to oblige princess. Cora is here to destroy any and everything here. She won't rest until she does so. Good luck trying to stop her, oh great savior" he spat out at her bitterly.

With his one good hand he tried to rip out his IV but Emma stalked over to his bedside and grabbed his wrists and wrenched them down by his side. Good thing he was still weak from his injuries so she managed to control him quite easily.

"What do you even get from this Hook? Why help Cora? Because you're miserable everyone else has to be too? You lost someone you love, so the world does too?"

"What do you know about love and lost? You don't know what I have to live with everyday. You're so afraid of being abandoned again, you choose to always leave first. You'd rather live in a closed off existence knowing no pain but no love. The people here put you on some sort of pedestal for saving them but they don't realize you don't care one whit about them personally. It's just a duty to you and one you don't even want. You told me once you were in love. I bet you ran away from the poor bloke at the first sign of trouble."

Emma punched him then. "You're absolutely right Hook. I know nothing about love. Before Henry I knew nothing because no one ever bothered to show me what this oh so great majestic mythical feeling was all about. I thought I had it once and it turned out to be a big fat lie. You wanna know what I have to live with? That the one time I thought I loved someone, he betrayed me, was running a long con on me. And I ended up pregnant and in jail because of him. At least you get to live knowing that Milah really loved you. That what you shared was real and enduring. So yeah Hook you're right about me once again. Congratulations. And now I'm done playing the whose life sucks more game with you."

She let go of his wrists and started to move away from him but he grabbed her arms and dragged her so that she was draped halfway across his upper body.  
"Let me go."

He swallowed at seeing the sparkling teardrops clinging to her eyelashes. He stole one with the pad of his thumb. "I don't want to live, Swan."

"Well too bad. I'm not going to let you die, if only because you want the opposite."

He pulled her even closer so that their breaths were now intermingling. "Then give me something to live for" he whispered.

She stared at him speechless for a moment, her eyes switching between his sincere desperate eyes and his mouth. He closed his eyes and waited until he felt something cold and metal go around his wrist and heard a click. She had moved her mouth to his ear, "Best me."

Emma backed away quickly once she knew the handcuffs were secured to his hand and the bed rails.  
"Swan!"


End file.
